Health Teacher
by Namine Black
Summary: Bella is starting senior year in a whole different part of the country. Its the first day and she already likes someone. Adopted story from Yellowmint.
1. First Day

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight**

**Bella's POV**

_September 2, the first day of my last year of high school, and the worst part is I just moved here to live with my dad, plus give my mom some space with her new husband. I'm just glad it's the beginning of the year._

I was looking down at my schedule when I ran into something or someone very hard. I dropped to the floor trying to gather my stuff before it got stepped on.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention" I said quickly keeping my head down. I didn't want to get anyone to hate my on the first day.

"That okay." A deep, sexy male voice chuckled. This man offered me a hand to get off the floor. Once standing I looked up into a pair of beautiful green eyes.

"Oh." I breathed out in a gust of air. I could see humor in his eyes as he continued to stare down at me.

All of a sudden I was pulled out of my daze by the sound of the late bell.

"Crap." I whispered looking around. I looked back at this mysterious man wondering who he was. Did he go here?

"Again I'm sorry." I said before turning around and jogging towards my 4th hour science class. I walked into the room and every head turned in my direction.

"Name?" the teacher asked.

"Umm, Be- Isabella swan."

"Okay Ms. Swan please take a seat I was just explaining the rules of my class room."

I walked to an open seat that was third from the back and sat down with a sigh. 'This is going to be a long year.' I thought.

As the teacher talked I couldn't help but let my mind wander to the bronze haired, green eyed beauty. The way I felt when he was staring at me, like his eyes were reading my soul and the way my body tingled when he talked. I shivered at just the thought.

When the bell rang dismissing us I jumped up and ran for the door, trying to shake off my thoughts of that guy.

The rest of my day passed in a flash! (Silly arm movement here)

'Just one more class I told myself, just one more.' I looked down to see what class I had to go to next and almost groaned out loud when I saw it was health. I mean it a very easy class but I hated it. One time in the seventh grade I was in health class and this guy Keith raised his hand very politely which was odd cause he's one of those jokers, class clown, whatever you want to call him. Well the teacher Mrs. Something or other called on him and in the most serious voice he asked, "What would happen if a condom came off in the vagina?" The whole class burst out laughing and Keith is back there trying not to laugh saying, "What I just wanting to know?" Well the teacher got the class quiet and said, "That's a good question Keith. And you would have to pull the condom out of the women's vagina." Once again the class went up in laughter and it went on like that for the next two weeks.

I walked into the room a little late but the teacher was turned towards the board and took a set by the farthest wall from the door. The teacher was writing his name on the board. He was wearing a hat and a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"Okay my name is Mr. Manson and I'll be your health teacher for the year." He started still facing the board. 'I know that voice or maybe I'm just tired and imaging it.' I thought.

"Now it's the first day so I'm not going to give you guys much papers to fill out, only two." He turned around with a little smile and at the same time took o his hat. I froze in my seat as I stared at the green eyed god that I bumped into in the hall. 'Well at less I knew he wasn't a student.' I thought with a little bit of dismay

He looked over the room and stopped to stare at me. I blushed under his gaze.

"I'm sorry; you must have come in late. What's your name?" he asked.

"Is-Isabella." I stuttered out. He looked at his list of names before making a little check to my name.

"Okay, now I need you guys to read and fill these two pieces of paper." He said holding up a yellow paper and a white paper.

He started to hand the papers out. When he got to me and he handed me the papers. My hand brushed his and it felt like a lighting bolt was going through my body. I think he felt it too by the look on his face. He shook his head as if to get raid of the feeling. He looked at me and I felt the blood rush up to color my cheeks. I looked down and out of the corner of my eye I saw him go back up to the front of the class.

I looked over the sheets in front of me and started to fill out the first one.

_**Name: **__**Isabella L. Swan**_

_**Address: **__**3040 19th**__**street forks, Washington**_

_**Cell Number: **__**Don't have one**_

_**E-mail: **_

_**Person to call in emergences: **__**Charlie Swan**_

_**Their number: **__**The police station or 911**_

I sighed and looked up at the clock but saw instead those green eyes. I blushed and looked to my other sheet.

_**Student Profile**_

_**Name: Isabella Swan**_

_**Nickname: Bella**_

_**Birthday September 16**_

_**Born where: Forks, Washington**_

_**Number of brothers or sisters: Zero**_

_**6. My favorite:**_

_**TV Show: **__**Don't have one**_

_**Movie: **__**Romeo and Juliet**_

_**Song: **__**More like her**_

_**Singer: **__**Miranda Lambert**_

_**Sport: **__**That's funny**_

_**Color: **__**Emerald green**_

_**Number:**__**1918**_

_**Book:**__**Wurthing Heights**_

_**Subject: **__**English**_

_**Teacher:**_I thought of putting Mr. Mason but shook my head blushing.

_**Beverage:**__**Coke**_

_**Food: **__**Chicken**_

_**7. Hobbies/Interests: Reading**_

_**8. Two special people in my life are: My mom and Charlie**_

_**9. One special thing that happened in my life is: Moving to Forks again**_

_**10. My goal this summer is: To not fall down as much**_

_**11. My goal next year is: To be living in my own place**_

_**12. My goal after high school is to be in a good college**_

_**13. I learn best when: It's quiet **_

_**14. The subject I dislike is: Math**_

_**15. I wish: I wasn't so plain**_

The bell rang making me jump up and bolt for the door. As I walked out to my old pick-up truck I thought of what I was going to make for dinner. I waited in my truck for the parking lot to empty out. When the parking lot looked less full I started my truck up, looked behind me before starting to back up.

I was almost out of the parking spot when I heard a horrible crunching sound. I immediately hit the brakes and jumped out to see what I ran over. I went to the back of the truck and was greeted with a pretty shiny, silver car bended around the back of my car. I walk over to the driver's side window and tried to look in but the windows were all tinted black. As I so trying to in someone rolled them down from the inside.

I let out a sigh of relief as the window went down but it quickly turned to shock when a Mr. Mason was the one in the car.

"Oh My God!!! Mr. Mason I'm so sorry about your car! I'll call to get someone down here and take your car. I'll pay for it all. I'm so so sorry!" I said hysterically.

"Bella as I recall you have no cell phone" He said smoothly without breaking eye contact with me.


	2. That's final

**WRITTEN BY YELLOWMINT**

**Bella's POV**

Two hours later me, my father and Mr. Manson were sitting in the only interrogation room that the Fork's police station had.

"Mr. Manson, are you sure about this? I'll pay for the damages done to your car. My father said. I knew for a fact that he had no money to pay for the damages done to that pretty, shiny Volvo. Charlie was probably so embarrass right now to, just like me.

"Chief Swan I promise you that I don't need nor want you to pay for any damages. Said Mr. Manson with a smile.

"Call me Charlie son." My dad gives him a little pat on the shoulder.

"Okay, Then you can call me Edward." I grasped as he said his real name. It was beautiful and it fit him perfectly.

"Well Edward let me at lease pay for the tow truck." Edward looked at me then looked at my dad.

"Charlie I don't…"

"Mr. Manson I'll pay or anything you can even give me a blue slip or something." I said cutting him off.

"Isa-"

"Bella, please call me Bella."

"Okay Bella. I will not let you or your family pay for anything and that's final." Edward stood up and grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair.

"Now I have to get home and feed my puppy." Charlie opened the door and we all walked out.

"Oh how old is he, or is it a she?" I asked looking back at him. I think he was looking at the floor because his eyes moved upwards to look into my eyes. That's when I ran into the exit door in front of me. When my eyes focused again I was lying on the floor looking up into a pair of green eyes.

"This is the second time you've fallen in my presence." Edward said with a little laugh. I think he was going to say more but Charlie came up behind us and looked down at me.

"Maybe you should try to keep your eyes front and center Bella." He chuckled. I looked back at Edward to see him trying to hind a smile.

He stood back up and gave me a hand. I took his hand and he pulled me so close to his body that I could feel the heat.

"Now Edward how are you going to get home without a car?" asked my dad. Edward looked puzzled or a second before shrugging.

"I'll drive home him home dad, it's and lease I could do." I said without looking at Edward. I felt more than saw Edward nod his head.

"Okay, I'll see you at home than Bella. Have a nice day Edward." Charlie called as he walked away.

"Bye Dad." I waved even if he couldn't see me. Taking a step away from Edward I felt happy, cause I wasn't nervous anymore and sad, cause I missed the feel of his body.

I stared at him for a second walking towards the exit. I heard Edward start to follow me so I didn't say anything or look back at him again.

Out in the parking lot my eyes found my big red truck right away. I jumped into the driver's side and waited for Edward to get in.

"I like you truck." He said, I just turned my head away.

"No, really it's nice. Big, strong and not even a scratch on it." He said with a crook smile well getting in the passenger side door. I shook my head, started my truck and drove out to Mr. Edward Manson's house.

**Please REVIEW!!!!!! Thank to all and any that review!**


	3. Hasn't anyone told you, life's unfaie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, unfortunately.**

_**Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated this story. Maybe I should of let someone else take it but I wanted it for myself.**_

**HEATH**-TEACHER

_Chapter three_

_**Isabella Swan.**_

"Just keep going straight, I'll tell you if we need to turn" Mr. Mason told me once we had hit the main road. I nodded my head and just kept driving, trying my hardest to keep all my focus on the road ahead of me. Mr. Mason was distracting just by sitting there, fidgeting in his seat, trying to get comfortable while running his fingers through that bronze hair.

"I'm sorry about your car, still" I said awkwardly, trying to start conversation. Mr. Mason just laughed and in the corner of my eyes I could see him grinning.

"Still apologising? I got it the first hundred times that you felt remorse for it Isabella, it was an accident, its fine."

"Bella."

"Excuse me?" he seemed confused.

"Bella, my name is Bella-"

"Turn left" he said and I made a quick turn, well as quick as my truck could go. "Bella....hmmm" he thought to himself for a moment. "Suits you, beautiful in Italian...I like it."

I couldn't stop it, I felt it crawl up my neck and before I knew it I flushed bright pink. I didn't turn to look at Mr Mason but in the corner of my eye I saw him smile at my blush. I must of looked like the biggest idiot to him, here I was sitting looking like an idiot.

"Thank you for being so understanding about this."

"No problem, it was a accident and when you have a mechanic as a sister it comes in handy." He replied.

"You sister's a mechanic?"

"The best there is." He nodded and smiled proudly.

"Um, that's kind of cool." _Cool_ ...I never used the word, _cool_. Next thing I know I'll be telling him that something is _totally __**awesome**_.

"Sooo...?"

"Sooo...?" I repeated, could this get anymore awkward.

"Do you like Forks?" he asked and I laughed, earning myself a very confused look from Mr Mason. "Is that a no?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well first, I hate rain."

"If you hated rain then why on earth would you move here?" I could feel his eyes looking at me as I tried to keep mine on the road.

"It's complicated." I told him.

"I'm sure I can keep up." I heard him say. I raised an eyebrow at him and he signalled with his hand for me to carry on.

"Well, my mother remarried." I explained.

"That doesn't seem too complicated." He had that confused look on his face again, the cute one. "What? So you don't like the guy?"

"No Phil is fine" I reassured him. "Bit young maybe but, nice enough."

"Then what made you move here?"

"Well Phil plays minor league baseball so he travels a lot, Renee tried staying with me but I could tell it was making her unhappy" I sighed.

"Turn right up here." I did as he said. "Continue."

"Um...well." I tried to remember where I was. "I decided to suck it up and spend some quality time with my Dad."

"And now you're unhappy?" he questioned and I nodded. "That seems hardly fair." I shrugged in response to this.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you, life's unfair?" He grinned a wicked, crooked grin and I swear if I was standing my knees would have gave out.

"I'm sure I've heard that somewhere...."

*******

**A.N : **This is really short I know, but I felt bad about not updating so I decided I would. Sure this whole scene is totally unoriginal but at least its something right?




End file.
